magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
Xbox World Issue 126
The final issue of Xbox World was dated February 2013 and priced at £4.99. It was released in December 2012. A double sided poster including the Top 20 front covers was included. Day One The Big Shot - GRID 2 - 4 pages (10-13) Hands-On - Tomb Raider - 2 pages (14-15) New Shots - Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage 2 - ½ page (16) Latest Info - Crysis 3 - 1½ pages (16-17) Claws-On - Aliens: Colonial Marines - 2 pages (18-19) New Screens - Dead Space 3 - 1 page (20) Latest Info - Dead Island: Riptide - 2 pages (22-23) New Shots - Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance - ½ page (24) Latest Info - Gears of War: Judgment - 1½ page (24-25) Latest Info - Metro: Last Light - 2 pages (26-27) New Info - BioShock: Infinite - 1 page (28) Primer Xbox in 2013: Exposed - 3 pages (29-31) :Xbox 720, Halo 5, GTA - we reveal everything we know about the state of the console war in 2013. Studio Visit - Welcome to our (Xbox) World - 2 pages (34-35) :For our final Studio Tour, things go a bit 'mag-ception' as XBW visits Xbox World and learns the secrets of, er, itself. Microsoft's Answer to Wii U - 1 page (37) :Xbox 'covering all bases' for next-gen. The Analyser - Fuse - 1½ pages (38-39) The Score Clinic - Halo 4 - 1 page (40) Valve to create Del Toro's game? - ½ page (41) :Horror title InSane gets new developer Cosplay Corner - (43) Features First Person - 5 pages (47-50) *"The world gets the games journalism it deserves because it hates real opinion" - Mike Gapper - 1½ pages (47-48) *"Corporate jargon is enslaving the way we think about games" - Steve Williams - 1 page (48-49) *"Why do these cherished magazines have to die?" - Daniel Robson - ¾ page (49-50) *"Poke forum trolls in the eye - we've never had it so good" - Rob Taylor - ¾ page (50) Replies - 2 pages (52-53) Land of the Three - Grand Theft Auto V - 6 pages (54-59) The 50 Greatest Gaming Moments in Xbox History - 10 pages (60-69) :20 incredible scenes and 30 honourable metions. Headshot: We don't play games; they play us - Andy Hartup - 2 pages (70-71) :Andy Hartup says fans like to be heard but are happier when developers take control. Opinion: Xbox World was unique, and I loved every minute as Editor - Tim Weaver - 6 pages (76-81) (Actually 72-77 see note) :Long-time chief Tim Weaver on office rants, the changing face of games, and why no other mag comes close. How we finished the fight. - 10 pages (78-87) :Take a trip through the best and worst of Xbox World's nine-year history with the XBW team past and present. Why I Love... Splinter Cell - Andy Hartup - 4 pages (88-91) :Andy Hartup fondly remembers hiding in the shadows, waiting patiently for his prey. The XBW Hot List - 2 pages (112-113) The Last Word - 1 page (116) Reviews Tips Bulletpoint - 15 Assassin's Creed III Secrets and Killer Tips - 2 pages (110-111) Note There is a page numbering error at page 76 for 6 pages Other Credits Editorial Associate Editor :Andy Hartup Features Editor :Michael Gapper Managing Art Editor :Milford Coppock Deputy Art Editor :Stephen Hanlon Contributors :Roy Delaney, Sarah Ditum, Grant Howitt, Nathan Irvine, Cormac Jordan, Matt Lees, Rob Pearson, Matthew Pellett, Daniel Robson, John Strike, Rob Taylor, Steve Williams, David Valjalo, Helen Woodey Games Room Managing Editor :Tim Weaver Games Editors :Andy Kelly, Alex Dale Staff Writers :Ben Griffin, Iain Wilson Issue Index Category:Contains Xbox 360 Reviews